Chapter 922
Chapter 922 is titled "Beasts Pirates General: Kaido". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Koala Leads the Kung-Fu Dugongs and Teaches them Fish-Man Karate." PN Meeeh, Gunma Prefecture Short Summary Kaido flies around Kuri looking for Luffy and Law, and his subordinates realize that he is drunk and at risk of destroying the entire region. Law takes Luffy to deal with Kaido and prevent any of their crews and allies from being discovered, but Hawkins tells Kaido that the two of them are at the ruins of Oden Castle, which he does not actually know is the truth. Kaido decimates the ruins with his Boro Breath, and Luffy immediately responds by punching him in the head with Elephant Gun. Long Summary Kin'emon confirms Law's statement that Kaido has arrived, revealing that Kaido can transform into a dragon. Momonosuke starts feeling unwell as he transforms into a dragon as well, shocking Kiku and Shinobu. Luffy notices that Kaido is near Okobore Town, and in response to Kin'emon wondering why he came here, Law reveals that he, Luffy, and Zoro were exposed. However, he notes that this should not affect the plan too much, as Kaido had his sights set solely on him and Luffy for taking down Caesar Clown and Doflamingo's SMILE operations. Luffy races toward Okobore Town, and Law decides to go after him, as them dealing with Kaido should not expose the rest of their alliance. At Bakura Town, the people there are sent into a frenzy at Kaido's arrival, with Hawkins being surprised and Holdem wondering if Kaido came to execute him. The citizens of Okobore Town as well as the Mt. Atama Thieves attempt to run away as Kaido hovers directly over them, and the Yonko recognizes Shutenmaru. Kaido remembers his previous encounter with the thief and asks him to become his subordinate, revealing himself to be drunk in the process. Jack is shocked at his general's intoxication, saying that Kuri and its worker residents will likely be decimated if he continues his rampage. Law catches up to Luffy as the latter keeps running toward Okobore Town, and reprimands him for trying to help the citizens. Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Kiku run toward Okobore Town as well after Kin'emon heard that Tsuru is there, and he is shocked that she did not remarry in the 20 years he was gone before telling Kiku to go back to Oden Castle. Hawkins rides in to Okobore Town to tell Kaido that Luffy and Law are at the ruins of Oden Castle, causing Kaido to immediately head there. Hawkins reveals to Jack that he lied to Kaido in order to stop his rampage and also to try eliminating a suspicious light there that has led to rumors about the Kozuki Family's return. While Luffy and Law are not at Oden Castle, much of their allies are, and they flee in terror as an enraged Kaido flies right toward them. Kaido passes by Luffy and Law as he unleashes a devastating fire breath that instantly obliterates Oden Castle, and the onlookers are shocked at how quick and powerful his attack was. Law then notices that Luffy is no longer beside him, and the people of Kuri watch as Luffy jumps over Kaido and uses Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun to hit the Yonko right on the head. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy leaves the ruins of Oden Castle in order to confront Kaido. **Law chases after him alone in order to prevent further information from spreading into the ears of Kaido and Orochi. *It is revealed that Shutenmaru once fought Kaido before. *Kin'emon and Kiku leave Oden Castle to go rescue Tsuru. *Tsuru never remarried after Kin'emon's disappearance. *Hawkins reveals the whereabouts of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance to Kaido, although that was a coincidence as Hawkins admits to Jack about lying so Kaido would redirect his rage to somewhere else. *Kaido destroys the remains of Oden Castle with a breath attack. **Some of the Straw Hat Pirates, Heart Pirates, Carrot, Momonosuke, and Shinobu were at the castle's ruins when this happened. **Luffy attacks Kaido out of anger upon witnessing his attack. Characters Arc Navigation